destined_dynasty_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shuriken
'' Eric Trenton Barton Jr'' •Race :Godzillan/Terrian Birthday :December 16•Age :14-25 Gender :Male •Height :(formerly) 181 cm •Weight :61 kg (134 lbs.)2 (formerly) 66 kg (145 lbs.) •Blood Type :Orchi Kyu •Professional Status :Single •Home town :Zillia First Appearance : {DW} ep # 50 {Deep} ep# 1 Status : Alive •Go by’s: •• Dragon Knight • super ninja• The Lightening Dragon• heartless• Junior Personality Eric Trenton Barton jr. a.k.a Shuiken is similar to his father but in battle his personility change into a heartless assassin that shows no mercy to his enemy. ChildHood&Birth After the wedding and the contruction of Zillia Saber and Laya made love on the night of there honeymoon. Laya was impreganted with an child and Saber left on mission to demon world with the DD WARRIORS. The others returned , Laya was excitied to see Saber but Rex told Laya that Saber stayed behinded Laya was heart broken. 6 months later Eric Trenton Barton J.r was born , she named him after his father because she him so much but too much she tried to make jr his father in every way,even his Rojo powers. When jr was 2 years old she sent him to the Dragon monks to help raise him since he's half Godzillan but befor his training Laya done something dangerous. She went to the forbidden relm of Ao rairyū and took the egg of Ao rairyū an than sealed the egg inside her child. Ever since then he was trained for four years, one day he was in the Godzillan training yard with the rest of the younglings. Until he saw a tall muscular man with blonde and he said hey my name is saber. Meeting Saber All Godzillans and terrians bowed before Saber, Laya saw Saber and she charged towards to Saber with happiness. Than Saber smell Orchi kyu blood (Godzillan half breed) than Laya interduce Eric Trenton Barton J.r to Saber. Saber was not all that surprised. Dragon Knight arc Nine years after the Godzillans annual Tournament, Eric is now a 15-year-old teen and is seen training with Saber inside The Dragon Temple now wears a green dragon shalin oniform much like the one saber wore when saber went on his secret mission, and his son is now different because of the years of training.He is grown and matured to fine young man that has proven his self in many situations. The battle inside tires them both out greatly, as Shurkien shows he has gotten far stronger than before. When they leave the training room, Saber tells Shuriken his training is complete, remarking he had not been this tired out from a fight since Shaw. Shuriken wishes Saber and The Dragon Monks an farewell before he went off but Saber told him that is the next Dragon Knight but he must past the test. His test was to defeat group full of Godzillans without being touch. The soliders gathered around him and attcked him without mercy, left and right Shuriken block, dodge, counter all their attacks with ease . Shuriken decide to show off his power and prove to his father and the monks that he picking him to the next The Dragon Knight is the best choice. DDW Days after the big test Shuriken constantly went on missions to exterminate evil and protecting the innocent. One day on a misssion in sector 6, shuriken was killing monsters that was terrorizing local villages. After the slaying he found out the corporate of the organize attacks it was small time warlord trying to become big time. Shuriken showed him pity but the warlord said " I will spread the evil through these monsters, first New Zillia then the v-corps and more !". Shuriken swiftly sliced his head clean off his body , ever since then Shuriken stop showing his enemies mercy. Mutiple of missions he slayed his enemies and even done mercenary work behind his father's back. Shuriken preyed over his enemies bodys so their souls can go to heaven, he has travel many places that the innocent is terrorized by evil even sector 10. Four years later Shuriken joined the Dynasty Warriors but Shock, his little sister and the leader of the DDW Alpha team said that he needs to be tested first. Shock sent Lelouch to battle to see if he qulifies for the position in the team, so they met up in the danger room then the battel began. Both used great strategy in the battle shuriken qulified for the team as Lelouch counted on. Nexus Arc Saber convinced Oni to reveal the location of gateway portal to the nexus, he sent Shuriken,Sora and Tosuke to scearch for Azuraya. The three went through but Saber and Oni stand behind to fight Rolo. Three were surfing through the drift, a monster came out of nowhere an attck the team. Sora tried fighting it but couldn't beat it but Shuriken realize Tosuke's armor has the same mana signture as the drift and the monster. Shuriken told Tosuke to battle the monster with his armor, Tosuke defeated the monster. The Retrieval arrivived to the Nexus, the team wondered around amd ran into trouble with a guy called the Puppet master. The team didn't like what the Puppet master was doing, he summoned monsters to aid him in battle. Shuriken and Tosuke fought the masters while Sora battled the pupet master, The puppet Master talked about a girl that they was going to kill. Tosuke ran to the girl's rescue while Shuriken and Sora finish the battle, Tosuke found the girl trap by one of the puppet master's monsters. Tosuke killed the monster and the rest of the team caught up with him. The informed the team about the imperail knights and the hot spots. Azuraya Arc Few weeks past still looking for Azuraya but suddenly they ran inot Saber and a 16 year old boy named Shuhei. Asking they came into the Nexus but Saber told them no time to explain they went on they're way. The team asked around showing a picture of Azuraya, one civilan said they seen her in the coliseum. The team entered the coliseum asking the fighters about her amd even battling in the colisem. They final found her with Sikon , man named Sosuke Saber and Shuriken tried to warn her about the two but she didn't believe them,yelling at Saber for not letting her going on missions. She told Saber she is going to become stronger and promise to back with Nova. Saber didn't like the idea because the promise he made with his beloved brother ,Rex. Saber hugged Azuraya and told her she is still his little raya, Shuriken became heart broken because of the path she has chosen. They departed, Shuriken began to have great memories of them two together. Shuriken vs Azuraya Saber put a tracking lizard on Azuraya , they track her down and found her again in very agery state. Azuraya yelled at Saber for not trusting and lying to her Saber tried to stop Sosuke from taking the two engaged in battle. Sikon summon demons to fight the rest of the team, Shurilen battled Azuraya. The two fought by skill,Shuriken warned her if she keep going on her path he force her to leave sosuke. Azuraya told Shuriken she will never stop until she is stronger to revenge her father and save her mother. She told Shuriken lets see whose cause is greater, Shuriken agreed and told her that his motivation is her,Rex,Saber,Laya,Shock,Bulk and hsi friends.The two fought and clash with their power trying to overpower each other Shuriken seen new power inside her but she same in herself and Shuriken. The battled ended with strange individuals watching from the shadows. Azuraya told Shuriken she will never come back until her gaol is accomplish reguardless what path she takes. She told the same to Saber ,he told her fine and walked away Shuhei and Sora complained how Saber decision was wrong Shuriken kept quiet in anger and grief with his mask off. ROJO Léi lóng is a long time Friend of laya's family along side with Cí lóng both were Guardians and teachers of the terrason Family. When the Tarrarains were at war with other races the two dragons protect the citizens and even swore an oath to the king. Léi lóng was raised with other Nexus Dragons but until the day Dark mages decided to wage battle with the Dragons. The battle cost many lives so The Tarrarains establish peace amongs the two Races. The Dragons felt grateful so Two of them decided to pledge thier loyalty to the Tarrarain Kingdom. Many years Léi lóng stayed loyal even when The Terrarains left to go to earth so he left to. During mid DDW time Laya lived her life without her husband for 6 years, during she was pregant with junior. She asked Léi lóng to be his personal Guardian by being his rojo so he agreed. Léi lóng is a powerful Dragon but like any other Nexus Dragon, he wields powerful magic sinec he's a lightning Dragon he wields lightning dragon magic. Also since Léi lóng has lightning Shuriken is able to use lighting attacks to jutsus to magic, he also immune to lightning since Léi lóng is. Over the years fighting with each other side by side Shuriken and Léi lóng grown a beautiful friendship. Since this Friendship exist Shuriken is able to go in his ponpae mode, in this mode he has Léi lóng's abilities.Léi lóng has enormous about of rigma, he can fire a power rigma ball able to destroy a whole moutain and even shoot eletricity. Shuriken is around eletricity he can absorb it if absorbed he can recover his self for rigma(not mana) or speed up his healing factor(with Léi lóng's help). Ponpae Superhuman Speed: It appears that the shuriken may run at any speed that he thinks is possible. He is by far one of the fastest beings on the planet, and is arguably one of the fastest beings to ever exist (Although the title of "Fastest Man" has been given back to Sora). Theoretically, speeds greater than Mach 10, are dangerous to both the people and to the environment. This speed would still be the equivalent to approximately 2 miles per second, allowing him to cross the United States in about 23 minutes, or circle the world in about 3 hours, but the Speed Force has shown that if needed, Shuriken can use it to prevent such effects from occurring, hence why he is able to run at speeds much faster than light on the planet Earth without it having devastating effects on the planet. He can also run across bodies of water and up the sides of buildings. He has shown that he can achieve practically any speed he wishes and that there are no limits to his speed. He has been able to casually move beyond the speed of thought, easily move so fast that even an attack moving at the speed of light seems to be standing still and at the same time scans the face of over five hundred thousand people for a specific expression in less than a picosecond. He is able to easily save and carry over half a million people 35 miles away from a Nuclear Warhead that had already detonated including the ones at ground zero in only 100 picoseconds, and even move so fast that he exists everywhere at once. He is able to casually reach speeds such as 500 times the speed of light. He has moved and ran so fast, that he was capable of outrunning and defeating death itself by outracing it to the end of time/space, past entropy, the next Big Bang and into the next Universe. His speed is so immeasurable that he has moved and reacted by the attosecond (an attosecond is one quintillionth of a second. To put this in perspective, one attosecond is to one second, what one second is to the age of the universe.), and has even reacted and calculated by the zeptosecond (Which is one trillionth of one billionth of one second.) and has other feats of speed that are immeasurable. He even has his Rojo's Lightning abilities with enhanced strength, durability and stamina. Sage Transformation Shuriken was entrusted with the Dragon sage gem ( the power of the head Dragon sage who defeated Zerf). Shuriken sage training was cut short becuase of the imperail knights but he has learned battle especially in the Vincent War how to use the power better. In his Sage transformation he has all the Dragon sages abilities. In this form Shuriken wields the power the fire dragon, lightning dragon, Air dragon , iron dragon, shadow dragon, light dragon and the posion dragon. He can use these elements to his will, he can asborob these elements to replinsh his self and he is immune to these elements as well ( only in this form ). Sage Transformation has dramatically enhanced his strength that Saber (his father) has stated that in this form Shuriken can revival up with his strength. Shuriken sensory is also heavyly he was able sense danger before it happens( he first reveal this in the Vincent War ) Category:Ch